Veluta Lunata
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Veluta is an Unlockable Contact. To receive Veluta as a contact, you must first earn the Pirate achievement badge and be between levels 10-14. She is located 302 yards southwest of Fort Hades marker, near the border of the Fort Hades area. New Contact(s) * None Prior to Unlocking Pirate Badge not obtained Before I will have anything to do with you, you must prove you have what it takes to stand before the ghosts of Port Oakes. Defeat enough of their number, and we can be partners. No ghosts defeated You have defeated scarcely any ghosts, . How can you expect me to depend on you? About half of the needed amount of ghosts defeated You're strong, but I'm not yet convinced that the ghosts are not stronger. Defeat more of them to prove yourself Threat Level too low I've got something, but I'm not sure I can trust it to you. Maybe after you hit Threat Level 10. Information Fortunata Formerly one of Ghost Widow's personal aides, Veluta Lunata fell out of favor when she was discovered having an affair with an Arachnos soldier. As a test of Veluta's loyalty, Ghost Widow ordered her to kill the young man. Veluta did as she was bidden and slew the man she loved. Impressed, Ghost Widow took pity on her and told her how to bind the soldier's soul to herself for all eternity. Currently, Veluta is tasked with monitoring the Arachnos ghost research program on Port Oakes. She hopes someday to work her way back into Ghost Widow's good graces. Initial Contact If you and I are going to work together, you need to understand one thing. I am out for myself. Accept that, and we'll work well together. Try to change me, and you may end up like Marco here. No More Missions We've got nothing more to say to each other. Story Arc(s) An Arachnos Ghost Story Souvenir: A fragment from the Spirit World This simple piece of stone might not look special to anyone else, but for you it's a reminder of your brief sojourn in the spirit world, during an escapade you like to call: An Arachnos Ghost Story It began with a routine operation. Veluta Lunata was having some trouble with an Arachnos operative named Rauscher, so she asked you to shake him down and see what was going on. You went to Rauscher's lab, but encountered only the terrible ghosts that haunt Port Oakes. You battled through the dreadful specters, and found a disturbing note indicating that Rauscher was using the Arachnos lab for her own purposes. Veluta told you of another of Rauscher's labs, where he kept the ghosts he studied imprisoned. You went there, and encountered more ghosts, but also something else. Several Arachnos soldiers were there, though they appeared in a ghostly form. You realized that Rauscher had found a way to shift his men into the spirit world. And so, you had to follow him. Not only to satisfy your own curiosity, but also to stave off the wrath of Ghost Widow, who would not be pleased with Rauscher's defection and who might take her fury out on any convenient target. You encountered Rauscher in the spirit world and defeated him, although his last words continue to echo in your mind: 'I will return.' Briefing We may have a problem with Special Operative Rauscher, the leader of the Arachnos lab tasked with investigating the Red Hands. Lately, he's been erratic. Half the time he doesn't file his reports, and when he does, they're sketchy to say the least. Ghost Widow's concerned that Rauscher may be using Arachnos property for his own pursuits. I'd like you to check out the lab and bring Rauscher back to me. I think I can get the truth out of him. Mission Acceptance My Marco knows tons of ways of getting to people's secrets. Don't you, darling? Unnecessary Solicitation Ghost Widow's waiting on my report. Believe me, you don't want to make her angry. Enemies You found a strange document. NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Before combat: 1: "Are there any left?" 2: ''"Find them. Find them and skin them all!" Combat start: 1: "A live one!" 2: "Suffer in my grasp!" Debriefing This doesn't look good for Rauscher. At a minimum, he's let his project get way out of hand. At worst, he's off on some crazy quest for power. We've got to find him, . If we let him get away, Ghost Widow may well take her frustration out on both of us. You've proved your skill, , although your loyalty is still in question. I will allow you greater access to my store, but I would like you to call in frequently. Briefing If we don't find Special Operative Rauscher, Ghost Widow will have both our heads. Fortunately, I've got an idea of where he may be. Rauscher maintained a secondary lab, where he kept most of the ghosts his men had captured. Not a lot of people know about it. It'd be a good place for him to hole up if he suspects trouble - which he should. Care to check it out? Mission Acceptance I've already made my contingency plans, kid. If this thing goes sour, you're on your own against Ghost Widow. Unnecessary Solicitation Have you found Rauscher yet? Enemies Note: The enemy will consist of almost exclusively Wolf Spiders and Ghost Wolf Spiders. '''Notable NPCs' Operative Fowler (Arachnos Wolf Spider Huntsman Ghost) You found a disturbing file. NPC Text :Random chatter 1 (Ghost Wolf Spider): Before combat: "It's an adjustment. But think of all the power we'll have in the spirit world!" Combat start: "My new power is more than a match for yours!" :Operative Fowler: Before combat: "So this is what true power feels like." Combat start: "Rauscher's beyond even Ghost Widow's grasp now!" Debriefing So, Rauscher's in the spirit world, eh? If you're brave enough, we should go looking for him there. It's safer than facing Ghost Widow, I can assure you of that. I'm beginning to believe we may develop a friendship, of a sort. I am willing to sell you all the enhancements at my disposal. Briefing All right. Rauscher's in the spirit world, and we have to get him back. At all costs. According to that file you found, Rauscher has managed to open a portal to the spirit world inside a sewer tunnel over in Dockside. I need you to get there and see if you can follow him. It's the only way to save ourselves from Ghost Widow's wrath. Mission Acceptance If you find him, let him know how displeased we are with his work. This should help. It's something I've developed to keep me safe from any sort of spectral interference. The anti-spirit gun. Like it? Too bad, you only get 50 shots. And only 6 bombs. So make 'em count. Temporary Power: Ghostslayer Bomb Temporary Power: Ghostslayer Rifle Unnecessary Solicitation We need Rauscher. Dead or alive. Enemies Note: The enemy will consist of almost exclusively Ghost Wolf Spiders. '''Notable NPCs' Special Operative Rauscher (Arachnos Wolf Spider Huntsman Ghost) NPC Text :Random chatter 1: Before combat: 1: "I'm not sure I like this change, to tell you the truth." 2: "It's an adjustment. But think of all the power we'll have in the spirit world!" Combat start: 1: "My new power is more than a match for yours!" :Special Operative Rauscher: Before combat: "The spirit realm is mine for the taking!" Combat start: " ! I will tear your heart out and leave it for the ghosts!" Upon defeat: "I will return! You cannot truly kill me now!" '''Debriefing' So, Rauscher discorporated in the spirit world. That would be trouble, but luckily we've got that portal you found. That discovery ought to stem Ghost Widow's wrath. I hope. If you continue to work with me, you'll find that she can be a cruel taskmistress. Power of the Spirit Souvenir: Illicit copy of Malachai's files No one else knows you've kept a copy of the wild plans of the Arachnos sorcerer Malachai. You've kept it as insurance in case Veluta Lunata moves against you, but it's also a potent reminder of the caper you like to call: Power of the Spirit It began with a missing sorcerer named Malachai. Veluta knew who was likely to blame: Phil, the ghost Malachai had been working with to bring the ghosts under Arachnos control. You went to the place where Malachai was to meet with Phil, and discovered the sorcerer's body. You had to battle through a number of ghosts to get to it, along with a few Legacy Chain mages, who seemed to be in collusion with the Red Hands. Veluta knew Arachnos would want vengeance for Malachai, but, more importantly, she was curious about Phil's aims. And so she sent you to kidnap Emma Kane, Phil's mother. Though the Legacy Chain had already thought to protect Mrs. Kane, you abducted her without delay. Under Veluta's interrogation, Mrs. Kane revealed that she had often dreamed of her son in the months since his death. In those dreams, he had told her not to trust Arachnos. This led Veluta to believe that Phil had been playing Malachai all along. Phil planned to sic the Legacy Chain on Malachai's lab, and it was only a matter of time! Sure enough, within hours, Legacy Chain forces struck at Malachai's old haunt. You defeated them, with a little help from the Arachnos forces on hand. And you also recovered Malachai's files, which indicated that he had been about to bring all the ghosts in Port Oakes under his control. When you told Veluta Lunata of Malachai's plans, she abruptly ended your relationship. She has so far managed to successfully conceal Malachai's intentions from her superiors in Arachnos, though you cannot be entirely sure of her motivation. Is it to protect the soul of the man she loved and killed? Or is it to keep Malachai's power for herself? Whatever her reason, you have considered it prudent to retain a copy of Malachai's spells. Briefing Someone I know is missing, , and Arachnos is looking for vengeance. Let me lay it out for you. There was a ghost, one particular ghost, who was working with us to bring Port Oakes' spectral population under Arachnos influence. He had an appointment with an Arachnos sorcerer last night, but the sorcerer never came back from the meet. Odds are, Phantom Phil got tired of working for us and decided to do in his contact. I need you to go to the meeting place and see if you can turn up any clues. It'll go a long way toward convincing Arachnos you're worth keeping around. Mission Acceptance I know that sorcerer. Can't say I like him much, but I respect him. And I'd like to know if someone was powerful enough to take him out. Unnecessary Solicitation What have you found out about that sorcerer? Enemies Notable NPCs * Phil (Elite Boss) "Let me rest in peace!" You heard Phil's words echo in your mind after he disappeared. This is the body of the Arachnos sorcerer. Debriefing Shame about old Malachai. He wasn't much to look at, but he was smart and he was tricky. I can't say I'll shed many tears over him, but I'll still do my best to avenge him. We can't let anyone go around taking out Arachnos agents. Not people, and not ghosts. Briefing So, I was right. Phantom Phil killed Malachai, and somehow he's stupid enough to think he's going to get away with it. Well, Arachnos won't let that happen. We can't do much to Phil himself -- dead, you know -- but we can still bring some serious pressure to bear. You see, Phil's a recent addition to the ghostly population, and his mom's still alive. I want you to get over to her office and kidnap her. Then we'll see what Phil has to say about his little misadventure. Mission Acceptance Let this be a lesson to you. Cross Arachnos at your own peril -- and that of the ones you love. Unnecessary Solicitation Phil's mum is still among the free. Can't have that, can we, ? Enemies Notable NPCs * Emma Kane (Hostage, must escort to exit) NPC Text :Emma Kane (Phil's mother): Before combat: Emma Kane: "I don't understand. My boy's gone!" Lambent of Light: "We'll explain later, ma'am. For right now, we have to get you out of danger." Combat start: Emma Kane: "Oh, heaven help me! It's !" Radiant of Light: "There's the rascal. Attack at will!" Upon 'rescue': "Please! Just leave me alone!" Upon reaching exit: Debriefing Emma Kane's safe, for the moment, if not exactly comfortable. We'll see if she had any idea of what Phantom Phil was planning. That should get Phil to show his face. Or lack thereof. I'm impressed, . You didn't flake out on me. A lot of people would have, but it seems you're made of sterner stuff than most. Maybe we're more alike than I thought. Briefing I've interrogated Mrs. Kane. It wasn't what you'd call pleasant. For either of us. But I got some good intel. She told me that in the dreams she's had since Phil died, he talked to her about Arachnos. Based on what she told me, I think Phil was playing poor old Malachai all along. He never wanted to convince the Red Hands to aid Arachnos. He was just trying to learn as much as he could before he sicced the Legacy Chain on us. Well, given recent events, I wouldn't be surprised if Phil moved up his time table. So this is your chance to be a hero. A hero for Arachnos, that is. Take out those Legacy Chain mystics. And there may be something in it for you. Mission Acceptance Way I figure it, Phil thinks the Legacy Chain has what it takes to take down Arachnos and give the ghosts the peace they need to leave Port Oakes. Fat chance of that happening as long as I'm around. Peace is something I've learned to do without; Phil and his buddies can just do the same. Unnecessary Solicitation Arachno is under attack, . Prove your loyalty, or suffer, as I do. Enemies Neutral Notable NPCs * Phil (Elite Boss) You found a computer program detailing Arachnos' plans for the ghosts of Port Oakes. NPC Text :Phil: Before combat: Combat start: " ! This time I won't fall to you!" Upon defeat: "I won't come back. I'm done with this world." Debriefing So, Malachai had a spell to put all the ghosts under his control? Interesting. Of course, it probably wouldn't have worked. But I'll hang onto it just in case. And I'll make sure none of the Arachnos agents ever have a chance -- I mean, an occasion -- to talk about it. After all, I lost Marco once. That won't be happening again. As for you, ... maybe you had better stay out of my way for a while. In fact, I'd suggest you hit the road running and never come back. I don't have to tell you I can be a dangerous woman, do I? Missions Veluta Lunata does not have any regular missions out of her Story Arcs. External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts